The Blood House
by MCR29
Summary: "You feel anything?" Numbness. "You see anything?" Darkness. "You hear anything?" Silence. "Of course that's how it is right now. I should know," Laughter. "Oh, you ask why? Heh...the reason? It's cause you're dead." ... A monster has been made...has been unleashed...and he's out for bloodshed.


**A/N:**

 **Heya everyone. MCR29 here, and welcome to my little fic for the month of October, and for Halloween!**

 **Heheh, anyways, this is inspired by Dusttale, an Undertale AU...honestly though, it's** **pretty much the Loud House version of it.**

 **Not gonna lie, so people better watch out for this guy, cause he ain't some push over.**

 **It is also inspired by the fic, "Curse of Super-Sanity" by BlankBlankBlankityMcBlank, which I must give a shout out for a nice horror story. When I read that story, it really gave me the vibe of Dusttale, so I said, why not?**

 **Especially since it's the month of terror and spooky things. But I gave it my own little(and Dusttale) twist in things. Now enough rambling!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 _ **WARNING! SCENES THAT MIGHT BE TOO MUCH FOR SOME PEOPLE! I'm not really sure. BUT THAT'S STILL A WARNING!**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Loud House. All Property goes to Chris Savino and Nick. I own nothing of Undertale. All Property goes to Toby Fox. I own nothing of Dusttale. All Property goes to calvateyla . tumblr . com (Ignore spaces). I own nothing of Curse of Super-Sanity. All Property goes to** **BlankBlankBlankityMcBlank. Cover isn't mine either!**

* * *

 **The Blood House**

* * *

Running. Thinking. Crying. That was all she could do. Nothing but run from something she never thought she would see. Something she would never have thought she would see in _him_.

She was wearing a seafoam green dress, red hoop earrings, white sandals, and a pair of white _broken_ sunglasses on top of her head. Her clothes were all dirty and messy. Some parts looked like they were even ripped out. But the most eye catching was how much _blood_ her clothes had.

Her name was **Leni Loud** , 16 year old ditzy and dumb yet kindhearted and loving sister of the Loud Family...a family...that she could never see again. Ever. And it was all because of _him_. She didn't want to believe it, and she most likely won't. She will never believe anything that's happening at that point.

She stopped to catch her breath a little bit, turning around to see if _he_ was still following her in the looming darkness of the night.

Nothing. She saw nothing. But she knew more that. She couldn't just stop there. She-

"Leni~..."

A shadow appeared a little far _from_ her with a little glimmer from the shadow's right arm shined for a split second, which made her wide eyed.

She ran away as fast as she could. She couldn't bear to even think about everything _he_ had done. But alas, it all came back. All of it.

The terrible screams.

The _unheard pleads_.

The **_agonizing_ _laughter_**.

She tried her best to push away the bad memories, but to no avail. It was all because of that day...that _dreaded day_...

She kept running, not stopping even for a second to look at her surroundings...

 ***CLASH!***

For someone like Leni, clumsiness was part of life...but at that moment though...it proved to be her downfall.

She looked around, seeing that she was in an alley. A dark one too. Scary. She squinted her eyes to see what was around her. To her left had a garbage container that really reeked of stench, reminding her of Lil- no. She doesn't need more painful memories. On the right had nothing but boxes upon boxes stacked on top of each other, while up in front of her was...a dead end. How was the end dead though? Was that some kind of trick that was being played with her? Wait...there's a more important matter here.

She tried to regain her footing, getting back up from her fall and turning around, trying to find a way to escape from h-

 ***SWOOSH!***

An agonizing pain was all she felt right there, causing her to fall back to the ground. She was leaning on the wall as she looked at her right arm...which was now stabbed with a weird spear blade weapon. It was color purple...an intimidating purple...radiating... _madness_.

She looked up, seeing the person she had been running from this whole time. The person was shadowed from her view, and was walking to her nonchalantly.

"P-Please...stop..."

The person kept walking.

"...L-Linky..."

The person stopped, **completely** revealing himself. He was wearing his signature orange shirt, blue jeans and white shoes with red striped, but was now wearing an orange jacket with the hood on. All his clothes had blood on it...lots and lots of blood on it, especially his jacket, practically painting almost his whole clothes in red.

This person was none other than **Lincoln Loud** , the forgiving and kind yet ready and determined only brother and middle child of the Loud Family...that's _dead_.

He then looked at us with a small but mad smile, "Forgiving and kind? Heh, don't even try to make me laugh there. Ready and determined? Definitely fits me. And the dead part? HA! Pretty much!"

He looked back at Leni, who was scared... _frightened_... _ **terrified**_...from her br- no...from the stranger who was in front of her...

"L-Linky..."

...but...no matter what he had done...she still saw her little baby brother. Her brother who needed help now more than ever.

"Please...t-tell me what's wrong?" She pleaded with the most begging tone and gaze she could express. She wanted to help no matter what the circumstances she's in...even if it's a risk of meeting _death_. Whoever death was.

He didn't falter, but he didn't move an inch either, "What's wrong? Heheh...you ask me...what's wrong?"

"Of course! I'm worried for you! You don't have to do this! Let me help you!"

For a split second, he looked at the camera(us) with an unsettling look, and right back to Leni as he rubbed the left part of his neck for some reason. She kept pleading, "This...this isn't the way! Please! What happened to you Linky?"

He felt a striking pain in his heart and soul. That last sentence... _that last sentence_...

"Leni! Stop! You _won't_ get it! You **_don't_** get it!" He suddenly raised his voice, cutting Leni off while startling her in the process.

"Everything here? It's all fake! We are trapped in some kind of fake world which doesn't even give us any control of our own lives! We never had control the very first time we existed!" Leni stayed silent, listening to her brother's words and sentences...to maybe...understand this...

"Honestly, I never knew this before. But all thanks to the little _accident_ that happened to me..." He took off his hood, showing a huge scar on his neck going straight to his left ear. "...it gave me a brutal but true reality check."

Leni cringed at the sight of the scar. A scar she never wished to see. Never wished to happen. Never wished to exist. They both remembered that day as clear as the light of the sun...the day...everything started to fall apart.

All because of the carelessness of a person that got him in danger...the caring attitude of her brother that made him push...the push that made him sacrifice and crash...the sacrifice and crash...that made him change.

He gently rubbed the scar before placing his hood back on, "I'm really happy about it actually. If that accident never happened, then I still wouldn't see the true light of the world we live in this very day."

"So from there, I decided to plan out - me being the Man With the Plan and all- and I had to find a way to be able to free all of you. Strangely but luckily, Lisa was creating an invention perfect for my plan," he pulled his jacket sleeve down, showing a weird shining purple arm band. To demonstrate what it does, he spawned a spear blade and threw it behind him in a supposed to be awesome way before turning back to Leni. "I have no idea why she was making this, but I thanked her for it, don't worry."

"I...thanked...Lisa..." He pulled back down his sleeve as he trailed off.

 _"Y-You...used my own invention..t-to neutralize our family...what happened to you...brother?"_

 **Dead.**

Even if she knew what truly happened, she still hesitantly asked, "W-What about t-the others?"

"The others?" His mind now only had one thought.

 _His sisters. His parents. His best friend. His brother figure. His **very** close friend. Everyone._

"They're fine. Everyone's fine. Like Lisa, I was able to...thank...and...save them...I was able to...let them escape this fake world...right now...they're...free..."

"...Lori..." His mind was drifting.

 _"L-Lincoln...please...don't...ugrh...no...what happened to you little bro?"_

 **Dead.**

"...Luna..." His body stopped moving.

 _"D-Dude! L-Linc! No! You don't have to do this...please...what happened to you bro?"_

 **Dead.**

"...Luan..." His breathing was getting ragged.

 _"W-Well...isn't t-this a 'sharp' way to g-go out...heheh...heh...heh...what happened to you Linc?"_

 **Dead.**

"...Lynn..." His heart started to accelerate.

 _"I-I can't give up...y-you killed everyone...I can't let you win...y-you...what happened to you bro?"_

 **Dead.**

"...Lucy..." His arms were shaking.

 _"Y-You...aren't my brother...you can't be...my brother doesn't kill...he cares for us...for me...w-why?...what happened to you?"_

 **Dead.**

"...Lana..." Tears were forming in his eyes.

 _"N-no...please...make the pain stop...it h-hurts...n-no...what happened to you big bro?"_

 **Dead.**

"...Lola..." He looked up to the sky.

 _"L-Linky...I-I'm so sorry for everything...everything that I've done to you...I'm so sorry...w-what...what happened to you Linc?"_

 **Dead.**

"...L-Lily..." His voice was trembling.

 _"P-P-Poo P-Poo...hat happen you b-bwother?"_

 **Dead.**

"...e-even Mom and Dad..." His gaze was still to the sky, not even daring to look back down.

 _"G-Get away from us s-son...no...y-you're not our son...what happened to you?"_

 _"M-My baby boy...no...why? Why did this have to happen? What happened to you?"_

 **Dead.**

"...Clyde, Bobby, and Ronnie Ann..." The tears were disappearing...but the pain...was still there.

 _"L-Lincoln? N-No...please...no...don't...stop it...what happened to you?"_

 _"I-I can't let you hurt Nie-Nie...y-you...almost killed her...l-like what you did to...what happened to you little Loud?"_

 _"...n-no...why Lincoln? Why did you do this? Why?! What happened to you Lame-O?"_

 **Dead.**

"...Everyone..."

 **Dead.**

He slowly looked back at Leni, who was slightly wide eyed. He knew that expression. That expression that told him that one sentence.

That one sentence that...stung his very heart and soul.

 _"What happened to you?"_

That one sentence that made him _hesitant_.

No sound was heard anywhere. Silence consumed the place, betraying their very last name, making Leni uncomfortable. She was about to open her mouth to pierce the silence, but he unintentionally cut her off.

"That's why...uhhh..." He finished his little trip down memory lane as he gave Leni a small but slightly strained smile, which she gave back with a nervous and uncertain look. "I'm going to continue to free everyone else from the misery of staying in this stupid fake world...I'm going to free you..."

"Besides..." He _hesitatingly_ spawned a spear blade on his right hand. "Freedom is what everyone deserves. Freedom is what you deserve..."

His gaze went to the floor, not wanting Leni to see... _doubt_ in his eyes.

"...right?"

The ditzy blonde was silent. She was able to understand all of his story with no problem, despite her not being the brightest. Like, I mean come on! She's a human being! Not that thing you use to have light around you! What was it again? Land? Wait no, a lamp. That's it.

After shaking her head and getting her thoughts back to the one important topic needed, she spoke, "Y-Yeah. Freedom is what we do deserve..." Leni looked back up with a hopeful gaze. "But like I said, this isn't the way to get it!"

Just as he thought, Leni would never change from her loving self. Something he loved his naive sister for.

He bit his lip as time slowed down around him. It seemed like his only focus was on his sister...if you can still even consider it now...

"Life is like...not nice...what was the right word again? Hash? No, harsh! Life is harsh at times, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun along the way!"

The innocent and naive spirit she had. Something...he wanted to...protect...protect with all his power.

He tightly closed his eyes.

"Look at how I forget things easily, like words or important dates for things. Life is also harsh on me, but that doesn't mean I need to be mad about it! And this fake world you're talking about, again, we can still have fun in it!"

Fun. A word that could define his life before. The life...he took away.

He curled his left fist.

"If you need me for anything, I'm always here to support you till the end!"

Always supporting no matter what. Leni was starting to make him... _crack_.

He tightened his grip on the spear blade.

"Even if...the others aren't here, I'm sure they're happy right now! Wherever they are..."

He shook his head to try and banish away the guilt that was crawling on his back...but it was too strong.

He was starting to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't take it anymore.

"They love you Linky. I love you..."

 _Love_...

...everything around him...his surroundings...time...seemed to stop...before everything...just... **exploded**.

" **STOP IT!** "

He threw the spear blade.

 ***STAB!***

Lightning and thunder struck in the distance.

His gaze was now on the ground while his right hand was still in a throwing position. He was breathing heavily as his body was shaking, daring itself to break down from the pressure and stress that had been weighing him down like a stack of bricks.

...

Leni's left eye let a single tear fall down.

...

Blood started to come out of her mouth.

"It's...alright..."

His eyes now widened as he immediately looked back up, seeing and realizing what he had just done. What he had done from the very start of all this madness up to this very point. What Leni and his family had been trying to tell him all this time. What he had been _ignoring_ all this time.

His caring sister was able to open his eyes...but...it seemed to be too late.

Leni was looking on the floor while more blood was coming out of her mouth.

"The things you're going through are painful...like, very painful..." Leni looked up to him, showing a forgiving smile. "...right?"

The spear blade was impaled right through her stomach, giving a very painful and devastating blow on the second oldest...which...may even be the _last_...

"If this is what you need to feel ok, then I'm ok with it. Like, I'm sure the others are ok with it too..."

He didn't want this. He wanted to free her. He wanted to free his family. But instead, he k-killed them...b-but...it's t-to free t-them from their m-misery... _r-right?_

He crashed down to his knees, and looked at his _only_ big sister with the most regretful face he could do, "L-Leni, I-"

She however, stopped him from continuing, "Shh...Shh...It's alright...everything's alright Linky...I...I..."

Leni placed her right hand on his face and last whispered with a smile before disappearing...

"I love you..."

... **forever**.

His face now had the blood of his own sister. He kept looking at the place where he killed the _last_ family he had.

 _...Guilt...it weighed you down to the ground like a ton of bricks with no mercy..._

A small smile was implanted on his face.

 _...but...at this point..._

He started to chuckle darkly and dryly.

 _...did he really care?_

"Heh...heheheh...heheheheheh...heheheHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

 _...no...not anymore...right?_

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " He laughed dementedly and madly, straight to the very heavens as tears were streaming down his bloody face.

That was the last thing that needed to be done for him to completely go insane. The last blow for him to crumble to the crazy insanity that before was just an 11 year old white haired loving boy.

" _Lincoln..._ "

He held his head as thoughts came into his mind...thoughts that made him even **madder**.

After a little bit, his laughter calmed down to small snickers, his head was facing the ground, and his back was facing the camera(us). His laughter - for some reason - suddenly became louder again...in all honestly, the laughter really fitted him. No other sound could be heard through out the whole town. Just a _monster's laughter_.

Everything then stopped. Nothing could be heard. Not the tiniest of sounds. Not the softest of whispers. Not the signs of any small life. It just seized without warning, like it was all just a bad dream...

...

"Heheheh..."

 _It wasn't._

"Heheheh...I know you've been watching...rather... _reading_ what I've been doing for a little bit now..." He started, not even bothering to turn to look...not yet. "You know something? **You** just sat there, doing nothing but watch me kill _everyone_ I loved. I have no idea what's the reasons for it but perhaps a certain occasion this month? Hmm? Heh, I did this just for them, for the sake of freeing my family and friends from their misery that this fake world had been giving to us...and **the author** , writing everything that's happening here...even what I'm saying at this very moment is not even mine!"

He then laughed again, but this time, more silent. Dark clouds started to appear above, making the sky darker than black as h e continued with a calm tone in his voice, "Yeah...I know it's Halloween. The month of horror, scary things, and all that stuff. Lucy would be really happy with it...of course, if she was still alive...if any of my sisters were still alive..."

" _Lincoln..._ "

He closed his mouth hastily.

" _Don't worry..._ "

His eyes looked around the place, though without turning his head.

" _We're here..._ "

He stood still in surprise. He was kind of taken aback by the sudden things he heard, but then he just shrugged and ignored it. "I was finally able to free everyone I care about from their misery here," he spawned another spear blade. "I think it's a good time to join them."

He positioned the blade in front of his chest, sharp point pointing right at him as a storm started to pour down. A huge storm. He was ready to finish this. Ready to make his sight pure black. Ready to end all of it. Ready to-

"Just kidding."

 ***SWOOSH!***

At the last second, the camera was able to dodge the spear blade that was coming. We looked back to see him now standing up, but still not facing the camera. "Did you really think I was going to end it there? And leave everyone else to suffer?"

The white haired boy's voice was...cheerful... _too_ cheerful, "You now might be asking, 'What does he mean?' or something along those lines. Well..."

His tone got dark and serious, "You think I don't know about the other ones? I know that me and my family aren't the only ones in this kind of mess. I know that we aren't the only ones suffering in despair of these worlds."

He rubbed his neck to make sure his scar's alright - for some reason - as he shrugged, "Here's a little hint...what was it again? I think some of you may call it...the... **Multiverse**? Or maybe even... **Fanfiction _s_**?"

Lightning and thunder struck again, this time stronger. He turned his head a little bit, showing his shadowed left eye as he said, "Heheheh...I will find out one way or another on how to get across places...but first...things are getting really messy. And I think everyone, and I mean everyone, needs a little freedom, don't you think?"

A smile slowly crept on his face, "I'm going to continue the _bloodshed_ for the freedom we need...so...why don't _you_ join them?"

" _Literally agreed._ "

Again with the sudden voices.

" _I'm with ya there brah._ "

What were with these?

" _I must concur with your statement._ "

Why do they seem...familiar...?

He didn't out right showed it, but he kept getting startled by all the voices he kept hearing. _Familiar voices_. At this point though, he didn't care. "You know what? I think I've spoken enough now. But I do have one last thing to say..."

The camera(us) was slowly backing away in fright as he turned in a complete 180 degree motion. Unbeknownst to him but known to us, 10 pairs of eyes suddenly appeared and were staring right at us...with madness and insanity. His face was still shadowed...but not for long. Lincoln asked with a very insane and crazy tone, " **YOU WANNA HAVE A BLOODY DAY?** "

Lic- no...he wasn't that stupid innocent boy anymore... _right?_

...

What would be a good name for him?

...

 **Blood**.

Perfect. A very perfect name for him...a perfect name for a true monster. A _true destroyer_. A **_true murderer_**. **_A true.._**.A true...no...Blood...L-Lincoln...n-no...

B-Blood furiously shook his head as he suddenly lunged at the camera, completely revealing his face...with the most maniac smile and eyes that he had ever mustered. His left eye was surrounded with pure dark orange and purple while his right was pure dark orange.

His face was still partly covered by the blood of his dead sister but his hair was still white as ever, all thanks to the protective hood. He was holding a spear blade he spawned in and with it, Lin-

 ***SLASH!***

...

 _Darkness._

...

 _"...I think it's a very good time to free their misery... **all** of them..."_

...

Everywhere he(t|e|) will pass. Everyone _he_ (they) will meet. Everything (he) _they_ will see.

Destruction, Death, Massacre, and Blood will follow...

...despite all of it though...was everything...truly lost forever?

Maybe...things...can go differently...can go a good way...can go a better route...

...maybe...just maybe...

...there's a chance...

...a _hope_...

...a **_choice_**...

...a **_way_**...

...for everything...

...to _**change**_.

 **THE BLOOD HOUSE**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Welp. This won't be the last time we will be seeing him...and he won't be alone, so watch out.**

 **Heh, if ya know the comic, Dust to Dust by Jesuka, then you should know the story and dialogues of this one are related or kind of the same to that one.**

 **Dust to Dust ain't mine by the way, like** **I said, it's by Jesuka. Awesome comic, recommended!**

 **I also just now realized this may have been more sad (or cringey. Not really sure) than scary, but eh. This is my first time doing a horror one.**

 **And if you noticed me using "He" or "Him" alot(or most) and not Linc's name, I purposely did it for a reason.**

 **The full story of what happened with the Louds and everyone else will be explained in another story/time. Don't worry.**

 **Not saying anything about the schedule of my other stories cause I might not be able to accomplish it in the right time. XD**

 **Anyways, t** **hat's all I got to say for now. Thanks for taking your time in reading this. You're all awesome! I really acknowledge it friends. And reviews, ideas, and criticism are welcome and appreciated! See ya all later. And have a nice day/night! :)**


End file.
